Jump Then Fall Episode 1:I'll Catch You
by xMusicxRoxsxMyxLifex
Summary: Jonessa Story


**Jump then Fall [Episode 1:I'll Catch You....]**

**That Night**

**Vanessa:[sitting on the couch,crying,staring out the window]**

**She thought,**_**No one cares for me,im all alone,my mom's dead,my brothers MIA (missing in action),I dont even know if my dads alive,I should just die...no one will care if im gone,**_

**The Phone Rings**

**Vanessa:[picks it up,whipes her tears] Hello??**

**Camilla:[snobby,sarcastic] Hi,is this the loser hotline,I ****really need help on my homework!**

**Vanessa:[burts out crying,hangs up the phone,brings her knees up to her chest,cries into her knees]**

**The Phone Rings agian...**

**Vanessa:[crying,picks it up,yells] JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Joe:[walks into another room,soft,tender,caring voice] ****This isn't Camilla....**

**Vanessa:[whipes her tears] Who is it then??**

**Joe:[smiles to himself,same tone] Joe...Joe Jonas....**

**Vanessa:[shocked,speecheless]**

**She thought,**_**Joe Jonas? Calling me? It must be a prank! It cant be him...but I know that soft tender caring voice anywhere...hes diffrent from the rest of the populars,hes sweet and caring,he actully give a shit about other ppl unlike the rest...Ok snap out of it,hes on the line!**_

**Joe:[same tone]Hello? Anyone there??**

**Vanessa:[snaps out of it] Uh yea,um why are you calling me?**

**Joe:[same tone] I wanted to check if you were okay,and I apolagize for Camilla's behavior,she probably jelous.**

**Vanessa:[shocked] Jelous? Of me? ....Shu-t-up!**

**Joe:[chuckles softly] Who can blame her,your beautiful..so are you okay?**

**Vanessa:[smiles slightly] Yea...**

**Joe:[same tone] You dont need anything? You dont want me to come over??**

**Vanessa:[giggles softly] Naw,its okay thanks for asking...well I'll probably be saying bye for the last time...so bye...**

**Joe:[worried,same tone]Wait!...Why??**

**Vanessa:Uhhhh...because,[lying] Were from diffrent cliques so we wont be seeing much of each other...**

**Joe:[frowns,same tone] Yea...well bye...**

**Vanessa:[frowns] Bye...[hangs up the phone]**

**With Joe**

**Joe:[walks into the room with Camilla and everyone else]**

**Camilla:[runs to him,grabs on to his waist] Joey,babe I--**

**Joe:[pushes her off] Ima head home,im feeling sick...**

**Nick:[worried for his brother] Want me to drive you??**

**Joe:Nah,I'll walk...**

**Kevin:You sure??**

**Joe:Yea...bye...[walking out]**

**Camilla:[shouts]Text me!!**

**Joe:[shouts back]Yea whatever! [stats walking to Vanessas house]**

**With Miley**

**Miley:[sighs,walking to Vanessa's house,shivers,whispers to herself] gosh! its so cold! I hope V's doing alright.**

**Joe:[bumps intp Miley,screams]**

**Miley:[screams,covers Joes and her mouth]**

**Joe:[pushes her hand off,whispers] What the fuck are you doing here at night?!?**

**Miley:[whispers back] Heading to Vanessa's house and you?**

**Joe:[sighs,puts his hands in his jacket pocket,continues walking with her] Same here!....Why?? I have no idea,I just need to see her!**

**Miley:[stops infront of V's house] Well your in luck! Were here! [looks up at the roof,sees Vanessa] Wait...is that her up there???**

**Joe:[looks up] Yea it is...What is she doing??**

**Vanessa:[tears rolling down her cheek,looks down,closes her eyes]**

Vanessa:[jumps off her roof,eyes closed]:Oh My..Shes not gonna!Miley

**Miley:[screams]No! She did!**

**Joe:[screams] NO! Vanessa,i'll catch you!**

**Vanessa:[a foot away from the floor]**

**Joe:[screams] NO! [dives,catches her,sighs in relief] Wow....**

**Vanessa:[lying on Joes chest,motionless]**

**Miley:[runs to Joe on the floor] Omg! Thank goodness,you caught her! What is she thinking!?**

**Joe:[gets up,lays her on the floor] Who knows??**

**Vanessa:[opens her eyes slowly,sees blury] Im i dead??**

**Joe:No...your alive...What the hell were u=you think Vanessa??**

**Vanessa:[sees clear now,sighs] I was thinking you wern't sapoused to catch me!**

**Joe:I wanted to catch you....**

**Vanessa:[sits up] Why? No one will care that im gone,no one loves me...**

**Miley:[kneels down to her best friend,tears in her eye] I will...I dont know what I will do without you V,you tought me so many things,your always there for me...your my best friend...**

**Vanessa:[tear rolls down her cheek] Really??...[hugs her tight,burts out crying] Im sorry!! I wont do it agian! Im sorry....**

**Joe:[teary,moves her chin so shes facing him,says it the same tone he said on the phone]...I Love you...**

**Vanessa:[cries,smiles] I love you too, [hugs him]**

**Joe:[kisses her passionatley,puls away] You...Me...Together...Forever **

**What will happen next?**

**Should I continue?**

**You decide!  
**  
-ZanessaInTheHousexWildCatx14=)


End file.
